


lost

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [24]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Steve runs and runs and runs, past signs and billboards that look nothing like signs nor billboards, he runs in a city he daren't call home, he runs until he sees something, anything familiar.(lost in the city)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	lost

_“You’ve been asleep, Cap.”_

Steve runs and runs and cars beep at him and the billboards glare down at him, flashing, bright, colourful lights, and people stare at him, some point weird-looking thin rectangles at him, and it occurs to him that this might be the first time in his life that the citizens of New York do double-takes. But that might just be a thing of the future.

As he goes, weaving in and out of roads, he notices that some things haven’t changed, Coca-Cola still exists, cabs are still a bright, garish yellow, and it’s still busy. But so many things are so damn foreign to him, he just wants to wake up. He wishes to no avail that all this is just some dream, and that someone found him in the ice, and he’ll wake up and all he’s missed out on is maybe a week, a month at most, not seventy years.

There's something that catches his eye though, just as bright and attention-seeking as the rest, but taller, which doesn't seem to mean much in this century, a shiny blue tower, adorned with shinier, flashier letters: **_STARK_**.

He goes towards it.

The man he meets is Howard’s son, Tony, and he calls the man from earlier, who Tony calls Nick, and then Steve finds out from Pepper, who, according to Tony, runs more of his company that he does, that Nick likes to be called Fury, and when he meets him properly he understands why.

He’s shepherded back to where he broke out (SHIELD??) and when he gets there, he apologises to the security and the woman who greeted him, then, a week later, all hell breaks loose and they have to rebuild New York. Tony offers him a place at his tower and he can’t help but feel even in a world that seems so much bigger, and brighter and confusing and chaotic, he may not know his way around yet, and he’ll convince Tony to make a national holiday of the day he ever fully understands Facebook (he’s fairly certain that he has that power), but he’s going down the right street with a calibrated compass.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189481077191/lost) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
